Save
by macrotone
Summary: • — Su novia podría ser una loca activista protectora de edificios viejos y parques para niños, pero estaba seguro de que la amaba y era la mujer de su vida. Sasuke&Sakura. AU •


_**Disclaimer applied**__._

**Notas: -**

**Advertencias: **_Alternative Universe._

_

* * *

_

**Sálvenlo**

_**·**_

_**Capitulo Único**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Se podría decir que precisamente hoy había sido un día sumamente extraño. ¿Por dónde empezar? Ah sí, por el principio._

**·**

**·**

Se hizo paso entre la multitud que se encontraba en aquel parque. Hoy era el día. Sakura Haruno iba a lograr triunfar y la ley no se lo iba a impedir, no señor. Tendrían que mover cielo, mar y tierra para poder derrotarla. Buscó a su mejor amigo moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿En serio habían logrado reunir tanta gente? La cantidad que ahí se encontraba era casi desquiciante para unos simples anuncios pegados en el centro de la ciudad.

Cuando localizó la cabellera rojiza de Gaara se dirigió hacia él con paso rápido y esquivando algunos golpes. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros gritó su nombre y al ver que no le hacía caso se lanzó contra él.

— ¡Gaara! — gritó de nuevo cuando estuvo encima de él — Te estoy hablando, caramba.

— Perdona, hay tanta gente que no te escuché — se disculpó él con su tono serio de siempre — Ahora, si me disculpas — dijo él tratando de moverse por el peso de la pelirosa sobre él.

— Lo siento — se disculpó ella con una sonrisa radiante, estaba tan emocionada. Se levantó de encima de él y se sonrojó al ver que varias personas alrededor los veían con desaprobación o con alguna sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Y bien? — continuó ella esperando alguna noticia por parte de su amigo. — ¿Y las cadenas?

— Todas están en la cajuela de mi auto — dijo apuntando su preciado _Mustang 65_ de color azul metálico. Le había costado casi un ojo de la cara. — Tuviste suerte de que no se hubiera abollado o rayado, lo tendrías que pagar.

— Mou, Gaa-chan — en el rostro de la pelirosa se dibujó un puchero mientras cruzaba sus brazos fuertemente contra su pecho. — ¿Y Temari?

— Está en casa, dijo que no vendría y que lo sentía — le comunicó el pelirrojo.

— Se le está pegando la flojera de Shikamaru — dijo Sakura entre dientes y todavía cruzada de brazos. En serio hubiera querido que su mejor amiga estuviera con ellos.

— No es eso. Dice que ha estado sintiendo contracciones, tiene miedo de que pueda ser prematuro. — a pesar de tener una mueca de serenidad y seriedad juntas Sakura sabía que Gaara se sentía preocupado por su hermana y lo entendía.

— No creo que pase, ella se ve muy sana y visita el doctor casi a diario ¿no? — le dijo Sakura tocándole el hombro, más que nada para tranquilizarlo — ¿Cuánto tiene? —

— 7 y medio — le dijo Gaara ahora con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Me alegro, yo seré la madrina — dijo la pelirosa más contento y girándose para dirigirse a uno de los árboles, cargando con ella las cadenas.

**·**

**·**

¡Dios! Sentía como si su cuerpo pesara diez veces más de lo que en realidad pesaba. Su día había sido más ajetreado que de costumbre. Papeleo, reuniones, más papeleo. Odiaba eso. Además tenía que lidiar con unos hippies que estaban en contra de la demolición del parque del centro.

¿No podían entender que las cosas así debían de hacerse y ya? Pero nooo, hacían su tonta huelga y él tenía que ir personalmente a convencerlos y si no a arrestarlos. Lo que enserio era peor es que no era la primera vez que lo hacían.

Se levantó de la silla de cuera en la que había estado sentado firmando unos papeles, se alisó su traje Ralph Lauren negro y se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina. Cuando pasó frente a la recepción de su secretaria se detuvo a saludarla e informarle un par de cosas.

— Hinata — llamó el pelinegro con la voz ronca. — Mi hermano no se ha presentado aún.

— No señor — dijo una chica de cabello negro azulado y con unos extraños ojos de color perla — Aviso que llegaría un poco tarde.

— Hmp — Hinata todavía lo miraba atenta — Si llega le dices que salí, eso es lo que se gana por llegar a la hora que se le antoja.

— Sí señor — dijo la secretaria para después empezar a teclear en la computadora haciendo su trabajo.

Sasuke ya estaba presionando el botón del ascensor cuando volvió a hablar — Ah, y Hinata…

— ¿Sí señor Uchiha? — preguntó Hinata extrañada.

— Mejor tómate el día, sal un rato con el dobe o no sé.

— ¿No sería mucha molestia señor? — preguntó otra vez la pelinegra.

— Dime Sasuke, te lo he dicho muchas veces — dijo él rodando los ojos. Las formalidades con amigos se le hacían un tanto extrañas e incómodas. — Y enserio no hay problema, estoy seguro que Naruto se está muriendo de hambre porque él no sabe hacerse más que ramen instantáneo — terminó de decir Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona.

El ascensor se abrió y Sasuke subió, apretó un botón y las puertas se cerraron. El ascensor estaba sólo a excepción de una voluptuosa chica de cabello rubio. Ino Yamanaka era la secretaria de Neji Hyugga, un amigo que estaba en el 6to piso de la empresa.

— Sasuke-kun, que casualidad — habló ella con una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

— Hmp — no se molestó en contestar, él ya sabía lo que ella quería y se lo había dado. Después de eso no volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

— Pensé que podíamos revivir los viejos tiempos — dijo Ino llevando sus manos al primer botón de su camisa blanca. Se acercó un poco a Sasuke y siguió con su trabajo.

— No, Ino — dijo él, apartando las manos de la chica, pero ella insistía.

La rubia no pudo seguir con sus labores porque la puerta se abrió y en el reducido espacio entró una pequeña viejecita que trabajaba ahí desde que el padre de Sasuke era el presidente de la empresa. O sea, hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando la ancianita ingresó observó algo arisca a la rubia, pero inmediatamente sonrió cuando reconoció al joven pelinegro que se encontraba también ahí.

— Sasuke-chan — Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño al oír el sufijo, lo odiaba — Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, pequeño.

— Chiyo-san — a pesar de todo, Sasuke sentía mucho afecto hacia la anciana, la conocía desde que tenía memoria, era una vieja amiga de la madre de su madre.

— ¿Cómo ha estado tu padre y todos? — preguntó ella con voz dulce.

— Muy bien, sigue trabajando en casa, como siempre — dijo Sasuke mirando de reojo a la rubia, cuidando que no hiciera nada.

— Ah, ese Fugaku, no para — la ancianita rió un poco y cuando de nuevo se detuvo el ascensor hizo ademán de bajar, pero antes habló — Cuídate hijo, después iré a visitarlos.

— Con gusto la recibiremos Chiyo-san — le contestó el pelinegro con un tono serio y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Chiyo sonrió y se bajó, desapareció cuando dobló en un pasillo.

El ascensor estuvo en silencio un buen rato hasta que el sonido del timbre se hizo de nuevo presente. Ya estaban en el lobby.

— Hasta luego Sasuke-kun — se despidió la rubia con una sonrisa algo instigadora, no sin antes darle un pellizco a la parte trasera del Uchiha que de inmediato pegó un pequeño brinco y se llevó la mano a la nalga izquierda.

— Hn — Sasuke solo gruñó y frunció demasiado el entrecejo. Salió a paso rápido en dirección del estacionamiento. Se subió a su _Roadster Z4_ plata y arrancó en dirección a la zona centro.

**·**

**·**

Ya casi todos estaban listos y estaba segura de que ese engreído no tardaba en llegar. Apresuró a las personas usando un megáfono, no debían perder tiempo. Además, las máquinas estaban empezando a llegar.

Qué se creían esos tontos. No podían destruir ese pequeño parque sólo porque ese baboso de Uchiha quería hacer más oficinas para su patética empresa de finanzas.

Es cierto que sería una buena ubicación, porque el parque estaba rodeado de altísimos edificios, y porque estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Peeero ese parque tenía mucha historia. Eeeh, bueno, no tanta, pero a los niños les gusta ir ahí a jugar a las resbaladillas.

Todavía recordaba cuando tenía siete años y había saltado desde el columpio. Ese día llego lloriqueando a su casa con la rodilla raspada y unos cuantos dientes flojos. No cambiaba esos recuerdos por nada.

Sakura se dirigió a uno de los muchísimos árboles que constituían ese pequeño parque. Pegó la espalda al tronco y le gritó a su amigo.

— Amárrame ya — Gaara asintió a la orden y empezó a pasar las cadenas por detrás del tronco y por delante de la cintura de su amiga — Ya van a llegar las máquinas, apresúrense.

Las personas que se encontraban apoyando la causa corrieron ayudándose unos a otros a amarrarse con las cadenas a los troncos de los árboles también. Si planeaban derribar el parque, los derribarían a ellos también.

Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que un señor de cabello canoso apareciera con su grupo, todos ellos vestidos con cascos y chalecos amarillos. El jefe de demolición frunció el entrecejo al reconocer una cabellera color rosa pastel. Esa revoltosa. Al jefe no le iba a agradar para nada.

Mientras tanto, Sakura gritaba porque no demolieran el parque, no importándole si los motores de loas retroexcavadoras hacían que su voz casi no se escuchara. Seguiría así hasta que esas lagartijas feas se fueran y dejaran en paz a _su_ parque.

Pasaron casi treinta minutos de gritos hasta que el auto de Uchiha Sasuke estacionó en una parte lateral del parque quedando a la vista de todos los que estaban encadenados a los árboles.

Se bajó del auto y caminó en dirección a ellos siempre manteniendo su pose despreocupada y dominante. Cuando estuvo a menos de 3 metros de la pelirosa, se quitó sus lentes negros y apretujó un poco los ojos al confirmar que la revoltosa era la chica de cabellos rosas. Aclaró un poco su garganta y habló.

— Haruno — pronunció su nombre en voz casi inaudible y arrastrando algunas letras.

— Uchiha — ¡Vaya! Esto era como un déjà-vu, antes de enfrascarse en una discusión comenzaban como justo ahora habían comenzado. Sí, como hace 3 años, cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

**Flash Back**

**Mausoleo de Plaza Central**

— _Haruno — pronunció un chico pelinegro de no más de 19 años. Exitoso empresario de finanzas que a tan corta edad buscaba expandir su empresa construyendo más edificios._

— _Uchiha — contestó una pequeña pelirosa que estaba sentada en los escalones de piedra desgastada, en la parte frontal del mausoleo. Se puso de pie pero se quedó ahí parada esperando algo por parte del desconocido ese._

_Aproximadamente diez minutos después los dos casi-adultos estaban peleando como niñitos por un dulce, la pelirosa protestaba por la demolición de una estructura que era parte de la historia y el pelinegro argumentaba que era un vejestorio y que era mejor si se construía el edificio de su empresa. Sakura ganó la protesta._

_Haruno 1 – Uchiha 0_

**·**

**Gran Roble a las afueras de la ciudad.**

— _Haruno — pronunció un joven pelinegro de la misma forma como lo había hecho un par de años antes. Se notaba que había crecido, sus rasgos se habían afinado y eran más masculinos._

— _Uchiha — contestó nuevamente una pelirosa más desarrollada, que estaba encaramada en una de las muchas ramas del gran roble. Sí, después de cinco minutos estaban discutiendo como si fueran animales peleando por un trozo de comida._

_El árbol no se derribó pero días después una tormenta que traía consigo una fuertísima ventisca hizo que el árbol se viniera abajo, dejando a Uchiha el camino libre para construir su edificio, y de hecho, así lo hizo._

_Haruno 1 – Uchiha 1_

**Fin Flash Back**

Ésta vez era la definitiva. Hoy era el día en que se decidiría quién le ganaba a quién.

— Vete de aquí Uchiha, es nuestro parque — habló Sakura con el entrecejo fruncido.

— No veo tu nombre escrito en él — Sasuke sabía que si esta vez ganaba, la pelirosa lo dejaría en paz y podría hacer edificios en toda la ciudad si se le antojaba.

— Al diablo, ¡vete! — gritó la pelirosa apuntándolo con el dedo índice. Si no fuera por las cadenas que estaban entorno a su cintura, ya se habría abalanzado contra él. Era tan exasperante hablar con él.

— No, demoleré éste lugar ya sea con o sin gente, ¿oíste? — le dijo Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia. Se acercó a la chica hasta quedar a un par de pasos de ella, apoyó sus manos en el tronco a la altura de la cabeza de ella y se inclinó sólo un poco para susurrarle al oído — Así que, ya no necesitas esto.

Al sentir el frío tacto de sus manos en su cintura jalando un poco las cadenas y el aliento cálido contra su oreja se descontroló un poco. Posó sus manos sobre el amplio pecho de él y aplicó fuerza consiguiendo apartarlo de encima.

— Quítate marrana — le gritó haciendo que en Sasuke apareciera una especie de tic en su ceja derecha.

— Sakura, basta — rodeó lo que quedaba del árbol y como pudo quitó las cadenas haciéndolas caer produciendo un estruendo metálico — Tú ganas ¿si? —

— Está bien — dijo Sakura apartándose del árbol con una radiante sonrisa. Los demás que estaban todavía encadenados en los árboles sonrieron un poco, adoraban la personalidad efervescente de la pelirosa.

— Vamos a casa entonces — propuso el pelinegro acercándose a la pelirosa y tomándola de la mano, cosa que la pelirosa aceptó entrelazando los dedos con los de él.

Caminaron así por la vereda principal del parque, cuando llegaron al auto, Sasuke abrió la puerta del copiloto. La pelirosa se sentó y esperó a que Sasuke se sentara en el asiento del piloto. Sasuke subió y se quedaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que la pelirosa decidió romper el mudo momento.

— Gracias — dijo ella con una sonrisa a la vez que tomaba el rostro de su novio y lo besaba tiernamente, se separaron después de unos momentos — Significa mucho para mí.

— Sí, lo sé — dijo Sasuke mirando con admiración a la pelirosa. Sabía que era fuerte y luchaba por lo que ella creía que era lo mejor. Eso fue lo que hizo que se enamorara de ella cuando se conocieron.

— Bien — comenzó el pelinegro — Ya que ganaste y no estamos compitiendo, que tal un rato de calidad — finalizó con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se volvió a acercar a Sakura, enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos rosas de su nuca. Un beso lento y pausado que se volvió rápido e insistente.

Su novia podría ser una loca activista protectora de edificios viejos y parques para niños, pero estaba seguro de que la amaba y era la mujer de su vida.

Fin.

* * *

_La verdad es que terminé de escribirlo y no le encontré sentido del porqué lo hice ni con que objetivo, pero bueno, espero que les guste._

_Subí la continuación de Speechless, y creo, creo, creo que pronto subiré lo que sigue, cuando empiece el capítulo, claro._

_Pero de mientras les dejo este para que disfruten la lectura y por si estaban no sé, aburridas, de ociosas y esas cosas:))_

_Ciao._

**·**_  
_


End file.
